mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Svetlana
Svetlana Vasileva Svetlana Vasileva (b. 22nd Aug) Little is known of the dangerous New York resident, FBN files on Svetlana indicate she may have once been a KGB sleeper agent in the states, a wild and unruly operative Moscow couldn’t keep her reins tight and she set out to work for herself after the refusal to assassinate her one time love mob soldier Michelle Petrov. Beauty and "The Hammer" After her refusal to commit to her Russian orders, Svetlana found herself in a difficult place. She'd seduced Michelle with the end goal being to leave him for dead, how would he react to the reveal, but she knew he could offer the protection she was in need of now. The KGB didn't take well to insobordinaton. Michelle wasn't a complicated man and he took it on the chin. Even going so far as to tell her she had no chance and drunkenly doubting her skills in the matter of death. Deadly and Delicate, her victims had always loved her. Eager to prove her aptitude in the matter, it was fortunate that word came down from James Burke to Michelle that Wise Guy Harry Castella was a known police informant and Johnnie Boy wanted him gone. Svetlana assured Michelle she'd take care of it and they staked out Castella as he played back room poker a favoured past time of his, before he'd drop of at the Gemini lounge for a night cap. This is where Svetlana began her work. Her beauty always a key factor in dazzling her prey. Castella was well inebriated by the time they departed and made way to his apartment. Michelle slowly tailing them in his own car. It was the last time Castella was seen alive, the police found him laying in bed the next day his neck snapped. Naked from the waist up, New York detectives noticed a recurring pattern in many of the murders, each man had been found laying in bed. A recent night out drinking before going home with an attractive women. Necks snapped with what the coroner could only surmise would be a strong pair of thighs. A turbulent affair Rumours were abound that the maniacal Michelle made love to Svetlana at the sight of her taking the very life from Castella, a child was consumated that day. When life is taken then another will take it's place and so it was. The two Russians would find that single moment of supreme ecstacy for it to quickly spiral downhill. Michelle's violent temper too much for the more cold calculating Svetlana. They parted ways while at the same time working under the same banner. It was at this time Gary Costa began to mentor Svetlana. His calm presence like that of a father as he nurtured her skills for the benefit of the family. It was at his request John opened the books for Svetlana to rise to Made at a secluded meeting in upstate New York, W.T.S. members in attendance were said to be underboss Gary Costa, Right hand man James Burke and formidable Tempest hitman Eddie Stobart.